Cartoon Calamity: Explosive Catastrophe!
by Zecrus-chan
Summary: This story is basically a big what-if scenario. What if characters from various franchises get sucked into a random pocket dimension, forced to live out their lives together in said dimension? This series pertains to just that. Hilarity/Obscurity ensues: (Sonic the Hedgehog X Looney Tunes X Inside Out X Pokemon X Durarara!(sort of) X Scooby Doo X Kirby X Willy Wonka X Mary Poppins)


Cartoon Calamity: Explosive Catastrophe! Pilot Episode: -Confused Meltdown: Daffy! /Joy and Daffy go to a Job Interview!

(All rights reserved to the respective content's respective owners)

Location: Unknown:

Currently in the average sized house, Daffy Duck is hanging out in the living room with Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic tidies everything up for a fist visit from the new neighbors. Upstairs, Cynthia and Mary Poppins clean up upstairs with both Cynthia's Garchomp and Lucario assisting. In the basement, where the laboratory resides, Celty Sturluson has an engaging conversation with the A.I of the computer in use, named NICOLE, about how they got here in this pocket universe. As the neighbors come closely towards the door, Sonic is getting frustrated at the fact that Daffy is not helping out ….at all.

Location: Living Room(2:44 p.m.)

Sonic: (vacuuming the carpet)

(Daffy is laying down on the couch watching a random questionnaire)

Sonic: (Frustrated) Umm….dude?

Daffy: (sips soda) …What?

Sonic: You do realize that we have company coming at any moment right?

Daffy: (sips soda) Yeah, and?

Sonic: (annoyed) ….seriously?...

Daffy: Listen, Sonic. It has been 3 weeks since we all got stripped from our respective dimensions and quite frankly, I'm still not accustom to this living arrangement. I still need time to get….you know….accustomed.

Sonic: (still annoyed; turns off vacuum) Okay...so by drinking soda, laying down in the couch, and watching TV all day instead of helping us clean the house for company…..you're getting accustomed?

Daffy: But, of course. Besides, you guys don't need my help anyway. You guys got this covered.

Sonic: Laying on your arse all day does not count as contributing to….

(Daffy interrupts Sonic as the unnamed game show returns from commercial break)

Alex Trebek : And welcome back to Jeopardy!

Daffy: Shhh! My show's back on!

Sonic: (very annoyed) Sigh…..

Alex Trebek: Okay, so Sarah, you said Video Game Characters for 400 and your answer is: This Video Game Character is Blue, collects rings and runs fast…and you said….

(Sonic snatches the remote from Daffy's side of the couch and turns off the TV)

Daffy(angry) : Hey! I was watching that...

Sonic: (angry as well) Dude! Get off the couch…and help me!

Daffy: (angry) You guys don't need my help!

Sonic: (angry) I JUST said…I need your help!

Daffy: Well, you didn't ….

(Mary Poppins enters from downstairs to the Living Room by sliding across the railings of the stairs ever so effortlessly, almost as if she is using some sort of magic. She sees Sonic and Daffy arguing and decides to intervine)

Mary Poppins: Sonic! Daffy! Do you believe that this is considered cleaning up?

Sonic(startled): I…..

(Daffy and Sonic are without words…)

Mary Poppins(upset): We are having company at any moment, are we not?

Daffy(startled): We…..

Mary Poppins(upset): I said, we are having company at any moment , are we not?

Daffy: Well, according to the blue blur here, we are!

Sonic: Shut up! You're the one who was sitting on your ass the entire time, while you could've have been helping me clean!

Daffy: You don't need my help! You had everything under control anyway!

(Sonic and Daffy continue to bicker and Mary Poppins has had enough of it!)

Mary Poppins: (has had enough) Enough! Both of you!

(Sonic and Daffy are silent)

Mary Poppins: Childish bickering isn't going to solve anything, am I clear?

Sonic: Sigh…yes, Mary Poppins!

Daffy:….sigh….yes!

Mary Poppins: Now, Daffy….i know this must be hard for you, being forced to be accustomed to this pocket dimension. It's hard on all of us, not just you in particular. But, you are nonetheless, a member of this new household and you will address to your responsibilities as such!

Daffy: I get it, but…

Mary Poppins: No buts! …and no excuses either! You are a grown adult, just like the rest of us and you need to step up and help us in our times of need!

Daffy:….

(Daffy looks and feels defeated by Mary Poppins' sophisticated words)

Mary Poppins: Sigh….listen, things may be new and scary at the moment but, it will get better, I just know it. We've only known each other for about 3 weeks now but, we are in a sense "Family". And as a family, we stick together no matter what the odds, understood?

Daffy: Yes, I understand.

Mary Poppins: Splendid! Now, Cynthia and I have just finished the upper floor and Ms. Celty is working on the basement. Refreshments and food are already prepared for our humble guest, whoever that might be, and as for dinner…..

(Mary Poppins pauses for a brief moment….she realize that she did not even think about dinner, while cleaning.)

Mary Poppins: Umm….hmm….well, perhaps I didn't think of everything. It happens to the best of us, I suppose. Nonetheless, we will come up with something for dinner a little later. Our neighbor will be joining us at any moment now, so I expect the both of you to make yourselves proper for our guest! First impressions are key!

Sonic: Well…(looks to Daffy)…you heard the nanny.

Daffy: Yeah….

Mary Poppins: And no skulking around! Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go do my business. Let me know when our guest arrives.

(As Mary Poppins goes to the bathroom, Sonic and Daffy go to the kitchen to get some water bottles for themselves. Cynthia descends from the upper floor, using the stairs unlike the titular nanny. She sees Sonic and Daffy and greets them after hours of hard work upstairs.)

Cynthia(happy): Whew, hi boys!

Sonic(excited): Hey, Cynthia!

Daffy(bored): Cindy, how nice…

Cynthia: (turns to Daffy) And why are you so grumpy?

Daffy: Hmm, oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I was interrupted by a certain anthromorphic hedgehog while I was watching TV.(Turns to Sonic) You know, the last question that was shown before you shut it off, which was so rude of you by the way, was about you! So, suck on that!

Sonic: Umm…..i don't care much about it, dude.

(Mary Poppins yells at Daffy while in the bathroom)

Mary Poppins(annoyed): Daffy Duck! Enough of your bickering! Don't make me come out of this bathroom!

Daffy(annoyed): Aaugh….FINISH FIRST!

(Cynthia giggles spontaneously as both Sonic and Daffy look at her with raised eyebrows.)

Sonic: Uhhh, did I miss something?

Daffy: Uhhh…what he said.

Cynthia(giggling): Well, no, it's just…..oh, I'll tell you guys later about it.

Daffy: I kinda want to know now…

Sonic: I agree, actually.

Cynthia(confident): Nope! It'll have to wait! You both will just have to wait.

Daffy(bummed)…..Teehee…I can't wait…..

(Suddenly, the doorbell rings accompanied by a melodious knock. Whoever it is must be very joyful)

Cynthia: And I think that's our neighbor!

Daffy: Ah, finally!

Sonic: Sweet!

(Sonic runs quickly to the basement, only to find it locked for some reason. He knocks on the door and calls for Celty)

Sonic: Hey Celty! Why did you lock the door?

(When the group was suddenly sent to this alternate dimension, a key aspect of each of them has changed slightly due to the unknown reactions to the travel here. For example, Celty does not have to use her cellphone or anything else to communicate as she can already speak verbally although still not having her head…)

Celty: Sorry, Sonic. I'm doing something at the moment, I'll be up in a bit.

Sonic: Umm, ok. Try to hurry up! We have a guest!

Celty: Ok, I'll be right up!

(Sonic runs over back to the entrance while Celty continues her "Unknown" acts. Meanwhile, every one else is preparing for the new neighbor's entrance.)

Daffy: MARY! THE NEIGHBOR IS HERE!

Mary Poppins: Coming! Coming! I'm almost done.

Sonic: Ok. We're going to open the door now then!

Mary Poppins: Allright then! Remember your manners, everyone!

Daffy: (thinks to himself "Like we don't know that already…")

Cynthia: Sonic, what are you waiting for?

(Sonic looks at Cynthia, with a grin as he opens the door. When he opens the door, he sees a tall, slender, light amber skinned woman. Her hair is that of a pixie cut, with a sky-blue hair color to complement her salmon pink lips and azure blue eyes. Her being appears to be slightly glowing as if she has just had been a part of the sun itself. With a light chartreuse, sleeveless dress, with light blue flowers for design, this myseterious woman seems to be the epitamy of positivity. The group were all in awe of her marvelous and beautiful appearance, similar to that of a eccentric fairy. Daffy breaks the silence after over 10 seconds of silence. The happy woman continues to smile and waits for someone to say something.)

Daffy: So…..

Happy woman(smiling): Hi everyone! I'm your new neighbor, Joy! It's very nice to meet all of you for the first time! I'm so excited to get to know all of you !

(Sonic, Daffy, and Cynthia starts to think to themselves about Joy's first impressions)

Cynthia:*thinking to self* Wow….she is…..i can't even explain…

Sonic:*thinking to self* She's so…..arcane….like a magical pixie…

Daffy: *thinking to self* Wow…damn, she's hot!

(Joy appears slightly confused yet still joyful as the three seem to have gone to another place in their mind)

Joy: Umm…are you guys ok? You guys look like you are daydreaming or something! Am I distracting? Is it the dress?

(Sonic and Cynthia snaps out of their trances)

Sonic: Oh umm, no! I'm so sorry for that, i…uhhh…please come in, Joy!

Joy: Oh, thank you kindly! I also made you all Sunshine Cookies! Think of them as a housewarming gift! I made them myself so I hope you all will like it! It's sure to put a smile on all of your faces!

Sonic: Sweet! Thank you so much, Joy! Put it on the counter to your left in the kitchen. We also prepared refreshments and snacks for you also as a welcome to the neighborhood.

Joy: What? Really? For me?! Awww…you guys are too sweet!

Cynthia: We're really glad you like them!

(Joy gives out a beyond heartwarming smile)

Joy: Allrighty! So, shall we all get acquainted?

Sonic: Absolutely! Let's all head to the kitchen and eat.

Cynthia: Right!

(Joy, Sonic and Cynthia all gather to the kitchen to eat and get acquainted. Mary Poppins is still in the bathroom, getting washed up and Celty is still doing something in the basement. Daffy on the other hand, is still in a trance)

Daffy:…

(Joy returns to the door to pick up her keys to her house, which is next to Daffy's right flipper)

Joy: Oh, there they are!

(As she comes closer to her fallen keys, she notices Daffy, who is still in a trance for some reason)

Joy(with a warm smile): Oh hello!

(Daffy stares into space….Joy is confused by that.)

Joy: Are…you ok, friend?

(Daffy is still and silent; Joy turns to Daffy's front to try to talk to him that way.)

Joy: Hello? Can you hear me? Are you still daydreaming?

Daffy:….Damn, you're hot!

(Joy is caught off guard by the sudden phrase of endearment that Daffy just said…immediately afterwards, Daffy snaps out of his trance. As he wakes up, he sees Joy, with a rather confused look)

Joy: ( surprised) I….beg your pardon?

(Daffy is really embarrassed by what he remembered, that he just said to Joy; she gives in return of that a very warm smile)

Daffy(smiling embarrassingly): Oh….did I say you were hot?

Joy(smiles): Aww…yeah, you did! Don't be embarrassed though, as I'm actually very flattered!

(Daffy is suddenly silent, as he does not know what to say after that)

Joy(smiles) It's ok, really! You don't have to be embarrassed. That's was very sweet of you!

Daffy: Oh…..ok….*in his mind*(Phew, that was too close!)

Joy: I actually didn't get your name. As I said earlier, my name is Joy! Nice to meet you!

(Joy holds out her hand, offering a nice, warm handshake)

Daffy: Uhhhh…. nice to meet you too…

(Daffy and Joy lock hands and shake for about 4 seconds)

Joy: And, what is your name?

Daffy: Oh, my name is Daffy Duck...

(Daffy appears a bit nervous)

Joy: Well, nice to meet you Daffy! Aren't you going to come eat with us?

Daffy: Yeah, yeah! Just give me a second. I have to…. use the John.

Joy: Hmm? The John?

Daffy: You know…the Porcelain Throne.

Joy: Um, I don't think I follow!

(Joy is confused yet smiling at what Daffy is trying to get at)

Daffy:…..you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

Joy: Nope…not really, I'm sorry!

Daffy: I have to go to the bathroom, allright?! I'll be right back…

(Joy is surprised by Daffy's behavior. Daffy is also surprised at the feelings that he got from shaking Joy's hand…..it was a level of positivity that he has not yet experienced until recently. Also, due to this being his first time experiencing this level of positivity, he does not know how to handle it, and therefore finding himself conflicted with emotion. Daffy storms to the bathroom in attempt to get away from Joy to make this odd feeling that he has near her go away. However, the feeling doesn't seem to be going away…it's actually increasing within him!)

Joy: Gasp! Daffy, what is the matter?

(Daffy rushes to the bathroom and knocks repeatedly at the door, knowing that Mary Poppins is still in the bathroom)

Joy: Daffy?...Daffy, what's wrong?!

(Mary Poppins becomes very upset by Daffy's sudden knocking and yelling)

Daffy: Aaugh! Openupopenupopenup!

Joy: Daffy, why are you yelling all of the sudden?!

Mary Poppins: Daffy! What's in heaven's name are you doing?! I told you that I'm almost done!

Daffy: MARY! WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS LONG OF A CRAP?!

Mary Poppins: I JUST TOLD YOU THAT IM ALMOST DONE!

Daffy: YOU SAID THAT 10 MINUTES AGO!

(Joy is shocked at what is occurring at the current moment. She makes a noble attempt to try to calm Daffy down)

Joy: Daffy! What's wrong! Please calm down!

Daffy: MARY! OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE TO GO!

(Daffy knocks on the door harder and more percussively. Mary get extremely upset at the fact that Daffy is acting like this. Joy is still trying to calm down Daffy, while Sonic and Cynthia are still in the kitchen, somehow not knowing that Daffy is throwing a tantrum. In the kitchen, the two of them are doing something quite uncommon. They are passing the time with Yugioh for some odd reason. Cynthia is using her Lightsworn Deck while Sonic is using the illustrious power of the Egyptian God Deck. Cynthia currently has Judgement Dragon out on the field while Sonic has Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and three of Ra's Disciple on the field. It's Cynthia's turn and Sonic is eager for her to make her next move)

Sonic: Allright, Cynthia, I end my turn. It's your move…..Go!

Cynthia: Allright then….I DRAW!

(Cynthia draws her next card…. She draws her second and final Charge of the Light Brigade. Sonic reveals one of his face down cards in response to her draw Phase)

Sonic: Not a chance! I activate the trap card…DROP OFF! Now, you have to discard the same card you just drew!

Cynthia: Not so fast! I activate in response…TRAP STUN! Now, all Trap Card effects are negated until the end of this turn!

Sonic: Huaugh!

(Sonic is disappointed at the fact that his plan didn't work.)

Cynthia: Charge of the Light Brigade's effect goes through successfully!

(Charge of the Light Brigade's effect takes place. This card allows you to add 1 Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from your deck to your hand in exchange for sending the top 3 cards from your deck to the graveyard. Cynthia does just that and adds her third and last Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn to her hand. She sent all three of her Dark Holes to her Graveyard. Cynthia is very upset.)

Cynthia: Aaugh! Come on!

Sonic: Sucks to be you, Cindy. Do you end your turn?

Cynthia: No, of course not! Don't be hasty now.

Sonic: Allllllright. There isn't much you can do now to be honest.

Cynthia:…hehe….

(Cynthia chuckles as she has a plan that Sonic might not see coming)

Sonic: What's with the chuckle?

Cynthia: You'll see…

(Cynthia smiles ever so slyly as she begins her turn. If Cynthia doesn't clear the field of Sonic's monsters by the end of this turn, Sonic can tribute the three Ra's Disciple that are currently on the field to summon the third and final Egyptian God card in possession: The Winged Dragon of Ra. However, Cynthia has a back-up plan just in case Sonic's plan goes into effect. Cynthia will use Judgement Dragon's effect to attempt to nuke the field. Sonic does have a plan of retort however, to combat that.)

Cynthia: I'm going to pay 1000 of my life points to activate Judgement Dragon's effect, to nuke the field!

Sonic: Hold it! I activate Effect Valier's effect from the hand!

Cynthia: What does that card do?

Sonic: Basically, I discard it, and negate any monster's effect until the end of the turn! So, Judgement Dragon's effect, is useless!

Cynthia: Allright then.

Sonic: So, anything else?

(Cynthia smirks as she prepares to make a gutsy play. Sonic currently has 5 cards in the hand with 5600 life points. Slifer is currently at 5000 life points due to Slifer's effect. Cynthia currently has 6 cards in the hand, with 1500 life points left. Cynthia knows if she summons monsters with 2000 or less attack, they will be immediately destroyed due to Slifer's second effect. However, she has a rather daring move that can be a game changer altogether.)

Cynthia: Since I have 4 or more Lightsworn monsters with different names, in the graveyard, I get to Summon my 2nd Judgement Dragon from my hand!

Sonic: Allright! …Wait…..

(Sonic realizes that he does not have anything in his hand to counter JD's effect.)

Sonic: Uhhh…..crap!

Cynthia: No response, I see?

(Sonic remains speechless in defeat. Cynthia continues her turn.)

Cynthia: I now pay yet another 1000 of my life points, to nuke the field!

Sonic: Aaaugh!

(The field is cleared of all cards, but the Judgement Dragon that used its effect successfully. Sonic becomes desperately nervous)

Cynthia: Now…since I have more than enough Light monsters in my graveyard, I will summon 2 Lightray Diabolos', Lightray Daedalus and Lightray Gearfried!

(Cynthia suddenly summons a bunch of monsters in one turn and swarms the field with powerful monsters. Sonic is left helpless and cannot defend against the game winning assault. And to think….this is Cynthia's first time playing this game and she has defeated Sonic, who….has also played this for the first time….Okay, I'm just going to be blunt….this isn't much of an accomplishment…..)

Sonic: Noooooo!

Cynthia: NOW, MY MONSTERS! ATTACK!

(Sonic gets attacked by the onslaught of Cynthia's Lightsworn and Lightray monsters. Cynthia celebrates as Sonic becomes disappointed in his lost.)

Sonic: NOOOOOOO!

Cynthia: Yes! I won!

Sonic: Aaugh! Damn it!

Cynthia: Hey, there is no need to complain. It was a good game, and you did a very nice job.

Sonic: Sigh….

Cynthia: Aww, don't be like that! You had me on the ropes for quite a while, and to be honest with you, I thought I was going to lose! Your deck is pretty scary!

(Sonic and Cynthia pause and notice Daffy's screams coming straight from the living room. They wonder why they haven't noticed it before, especially since that Daffy's yelling have been going on for about 8 or so minutes. Maybe it's because that they were so engrossed in the game, that they have disregarded the fact that Daffy was making an unnecessary tantrum in the living room with Joy having to witness it all. The fact that Joy is still here after all of this is a godsend…seriously. Sonic and Cynthia are curious as to what is going on and they rush to the living room to find out what's going on. Daffy is having a screaming match with Mary Poppins while Joy is trying her very hardest to calm them both down, but is failing miserably. Sonic and Cynthia sees this and first questions why Daffy is having this tantrum in the first place. Secondly, they are confused as to why Mary is this upset, to result to having a screaming match with him. Thirdly, they are utterly surprised that Joy is still staying after all of this. Sonic and Cynthia attempt to assess the situation. Daffy is enraged at the fact that Mary Poppins would not open the door so that he can "use" the bathroom, even though Mary Poppins was already in the bathroom using it. Daffy felt a weird vibe towards Joy and felt very…. pleasant….yet weird at the same time. Daffy is so utterly confused at the whole situation, along with the weird emotions that he is feeling right now, which are rather conflicting. Joy think of a new way of calming Daffy down, and she tries that idea out.)

Sonic(surprised): Wh….wh…..What is…?!

Cynthia(surprised): What in heaven's name is going on here?

(Mary Poppins is beyond furious at Daffy while Joy is still trying to help the situation)

Mary Poppins: YOU HAVE SPOILED THIS GET TOGETHER! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY CONSIDERATION FOR ANY OF US?! FOR OUR GUEST, ESPECIALLY?!

Daffy: OH, NONONONONONONNONONO! DON'T YOU TURN THIS ALL AROUND ME, YOU HEAR?! …UMPH!

(Daffy's stomach growls as he need to the bathroom, very badly)

Daffy: ohmygod….im about to explode….

Joy(worried): Guys! Please, calm down. Now Daffy, I don't know why you are causing this tantrum, but if you would want to talk about it…

(Mary Poppins snaps back at Joy unexpectantly)

Mary Poppins: NO! HE THREW AWAY THAT CHANCE TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF WHEN SHE STARTED THAT AWFUL TANTRUM OF HIS! HE IS IN NO WAY ENTITLED AT THE MOMENT!

Joy(shocked) Mary Poppins!...I never expected THAT from you.

Sonic and Cynthia: Me neither!

Mary Poppins: QUIET! THE BOTH OF YOU!

(Everyone was shocked at how Mary Poppins snapped back at them. It's quite clear that neither Daffy nor Mary is acting like they normally act. They seem a bit different when they are full of anger and frustration, and it's looking to be a bit concerning. Daffy suddenly throws another tantrum.)

Daffy: HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID HAG! NOBODY LIKES YOU ANYWAY!

Joy: GASP! Daffy! That is such a mean thing to say to someone!

(Mary Poppins is quick to retort)

Mary Poppins: I AM A HAG, AM I?!

Joy: Mary, you are certainly not a…

Mary Poppins: I WAS TALKING TO THE DOLT OF A DUCK!

Joy(disappointed): Mary….

(Sonic and Cynthia are still trying to sink in to what is going on. Daffy and Mary Poppins are practically howling at each other with poor Joy caught in the middle of it as the mediator. Both Daffy and Mary are clearly not themselves as their anger is overcoming their judgement and mindset. All they are thinking about is being the right person, with the other being the wrong person. What was supposed to be a joyful and nice time between newly met neighbors turned into a scene most commonly seen in rigorous therapy sessions and interventions. To be utterly honest with you, I'm still surprised that Joy is STILL present after everything. Most people would either leave and never come back, or call the cops. The woman must be a saint. Sonic and Cynthia try to intervene when Daffy yells to the top of his lungs again)

Daffy: YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM THIS, POPPINS! I KNOW A GUY, WHO KNOWS A GUY, WHO KNOWS A GUY, WHO KNOWS A GUY, WHO KNOWS A GUY'S COUSIN….

(Everyone is just silent….)

Daffy: WHO KNOWS THE GHATTI FAMILY, OPRAH, AND LUSCIOUS LYON!

Mary Poppins (still upset): Aaugh! I haven't had the slightest of what you are talking about!

Cynthia(confused): Me neither to be honest with you….

Sonic: I kinda know about Oprah….

Joy: Sigh…. Wait...

(Joy suddenly thought of way to stop both Daffy and Mary from arguing…by changing the subject all together. Recently, Joy and her close friend, Sadness, were watching through the first season of the show, Empire. Sadness is a huge fan of the show and a HUGE fan of the character Cookie Lyon. Although, Joy isn't as into the show as Sadness is, she does like the show, and has a newfound crush on Terrance Howard, the actor that plays Luscious in the show. Joy brings the topic up, in attempt to distract Daffy and Mary from their anger.)

Joy:(slyly smiling): Isn't Luscious Lyon the main character of a TV show called Empire?

Daffy: Yes. And how do you know about the show, Empire?

Joy: Well, before I came over, my good friend Sadness and i….

Daffy(confused): Wait…who?

(Sonic and Cynthia were not saying anything. They saw that Joy is cleverly changing the subject, although having not the slightest clue of what she is talking about, and is starting to improve the situation. However, they were utterly confused on why Joy has a friend named Sadness. Will this show significance in the later future? Maybe so. But, they decide to not say a word and let Joy do the talking. Mary Poppins is still angry but she is trying to keep her cool.)

Joy(happy): Her name is Sadness. She is one of my bestest friends ever, and she means A LOT to me! She means soooooo much to me!

Daffy: I get that…. but her parents named her Sadness? That is sad, I'm so sorry!

Joy: Well…. not exactly…but anyway, so we were watching through the first season, and I just absolutely love the way Terrance Howard plays Luscious Lyon! He is just so…so…so wonderful!

Daffy: Wait…..what? Do you have a crush on him or something?

Joy: Well, no of course not…. well…. maybe just a tad!

(Sonic, Cynthia, and Mary Poppins are completely and utterly confused now. The whole conversation transitioned from Mary and Daffy screaming at each other to Joy talking about the show Empire, to her talking about how much she loves Terrance Howard as Luscious Lyon. All of the sudden, someone knocks at the door. Everyone is silent and wonders who is knocking at the door at this sudden time. Daffy immediately recognizes who is knocking on the door and goes to the door.)

Daffy(relieved): Ah yes, finally! The pizza man is here!

(Everyone is surprised to hear that. Sonic and Mary Poppins are so confused at the situation overall that they disregard the door bell and what Daffy just said. Cynthia actually did hear and is actually very upset over the fact that he ordered pizza after she slaved for hours on making dinner for everyone.)

Cynthia(angry): Daffy!

Daffy: What? Why are you yelling at me all of the sudden?

Cynthia: All of the sudden?! You have been acting like a knucklehead for the past…

(Daffy interrupts Cynthia, making her even more upset)

Daffy(inconsiderate): Can we not argue right now?! I'm hungry and I want some Pepperoni Pizza!

Cynthia: Pepperoni Pi…. I MADE DINNER FOR ALL OF US, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Daffy: Well, I'm sorry. I'll just eat the pizza and the food that you slaved over to make. Problem solved!

(As Daffy walks towards the door to open it, Cynthia tries hard, to the inch of her teeth, to hold in their anger. As Daffy opens the door, he becomes very ecstatic upon getting his long-awaited pizza pie, not aware that Cynthia made an extremely gourmet meal, beyond that of a 5-star restaurant. Cynthia is beyond angry at Daffy right now, surprisingly more than Mary Poppins is, since she was the one to yell at Daffy for his tantrum first off. Sonic is beyond confused along with Mary Poppins, although Mary is still very upset at Daffy (not as much as Cynthia is right now.) Daffy disregards all of that, as he opens the door and sees…. a very surprising person….

Daffy: Wait…what?

(As he observed further, he notices that this person holding the pizza he ordered is indeed very familiar. This geeky looking female was wearing a uniform, similar to the employees of the restaurant Pizza Planet. She had brown hair and a bob haircut with large glasses. She seems to be fairly intelligent with freckles on her cheeks. Daffy and this mystery woman exchanges glances and realize immediately that they recognize each other. Daffy couldn't believe his eyes. To think, he would run into the brains of the Mystery Gang, Velma Dinkley. The first question that pops to mind is: How on earth did Velma get here in the first place. Obviously if you are talking about location wise, by a store car, Pizza Planet provides. In terms of dimensions, she was somehow sent to this pocket dimension as well. Does that mean that the rest of the Mystery Gang, got sent here too? Time will tell.)

Daffy(surprised): Hold on! Velma, is that you?!

Velma(overjoyed): Daffy? Jinkies, it's you!

(They both think of hugging each other, but realize that the pizza pie is between the two. Velma doesn't want to ruin the pizza that she drove all of 3 hours to deliver, so she doesn't want to put it down…. neither does Daffy. So they decide to save their hug for later.)

Velma: Did you get sucked in by a lingering dimensional rift as well?

Daffy: Yeah, along with the people you see behind me.

(Velma looks behind Daffy and sees the entirety of the unorthodox dysfunctional family (with the exception of Celty, who is still in the basement for some unknown reason.)

Velma is speechless, and very confused but nonetheless, intrigue)

Velma(confused): Umm…. hello, everyone! My name is Velma Dinkley.

(Sonic, Mary Poppins, Cynthia, and Joy all say hi to the intelligent scientist very welcomingly. They seem to have disregarded the entire situation and focused on welcoming Velma. Joy is relieved that the situation calmed down, at least for a little bit.)

Sonic: Heya, Velma! Nice to meet you!

Mary Poppins: Hello, Velma! It's a pleasure to meet you!

Cynthia: Hi there, nice to meet you!

Joy: Indeed! It's such a nice pleasure! You must be a very good friend of Daffy!

Velma: Yeah, we worked together on various projects. It was quite pleasurable and fun.

Daffy: Yeah, indeed!

(Daffy stomach suddenly growled…. Daffy is very hungry, obviously.)

Daffy: Oh, crap! I'm so hungry….

Cynthia: (thinking angrily) Hmmph….i bet….

Velma: Well, I got a hot and ready Pizza Planet Pepperoni Pizza, with a Caesar Salad! So, I recommend you eat them before you get more hunger pains!

Daffy: Well…..you can keep the Caesar Salad! I'm sure as heck not going to eat that!

Velma: Daffy…..it's healthy for you. You are already unhealthy as it is, and I think a little nutrition will benefit you, friend.

Daffy: What?! I'm strong as a horse! Of course, I'm healthy!

Velma: No you are not. Eat the salad! Let's not forget that you are incredibly weak and need, as I said earlier, nutrition!

Daffy: Sigh….just give me the pizza! I'm hungry for crying out loud!

Velma: You are also taking the salad, understand?

Daffy: Aaugh! Fine! Just gimme the damn pizza!

(The gang gets upset at how rude Daffy is being towards Velma.)

Cynthia: Daffy! Can you try not being rude, for once?...

Sonic: Seriously, dude! Not cool!

Mary Poppins: You are simply unbelievable!

Joy: Come on, Daffy….I know you're better than this.

(As Daffy begins to open the pizza box and chow down, the gang tries to get acquainted with Velma. Daffy soon realizes that a certain item is missing from his long awaited meal….)

Sonic: Velma, we are so sorry about his immature behavior. He can be….

Velma: Oh, I know! I've know him for quite a long time. I'm well aware of his…. immaturity. I'm just glad to see him again though. For the past 3 weeks, I have been trying to look for a way back to my own dimension. I'm currently working on an invention that can enable me to hop between dimensions. I'm currently searching for materials that I can use to build the device.

Mary Poppins: Really? That's wonderful!

Sonic: Seriously?

Joy: Oh my goodness! That's so great!

Cynthia: That's amazing! We are trying to get back to our respective dimensions as well, but have no way of doing so.

Velma: We can definitely work together to…

(Daffy suddenly interrupts Velma, as he realizes that a certain item is missing from his order…)

Daffy: Uhhh…. Velma?

Velma: Yes, Daffy?

Daffy: ...where's my drink?

(Velma is confused….)

Velma: Hmm? What drink?

(Daffy thinks that Velma forgot his drink and starts to throw a tantrum…again….)

Daffy(upset): My drink? MY DRINK?! MY DIET DR PEPPER?!

Velma(flustered): What…..but you didn't…

Daffy(Enraged): DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT MY DRINK?!

(Daffy screams at the top of his lungs, for the whole neighborhood to hear! Everyone grows silent and concerned as it seems that Daffy is losing it! Velma is freaking out and looking swiftly and quickly in her order book to see if she has made a miatake….it turns out that Daffy did not order a drink with his Pizza whatsoever, and has forgot to order one.)

Velma(worried): Daffy, please calm down….

(Velma shows Daffy his receipt)

Velma: Look…You didn't order any….

Daffy(furious): HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT THIS PIZZA WITHOUT MY DRINK?!

Cynthia(through her breath and gritting her teeth): ….swallow it….

Sonic: I….can't even right now….this is too ridiculous….

(Mary Poppins remains silent, as she has had enough and is primarily focused on keeping her cool. Joy decides to break the silence on her end and say something to Daffy.)

Joy: Daffy, what is the matter with you?!

Daffy: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME? AHAHAH! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? LOOK AT YOU, WITH YOUR JOLLY, SUNSHINY, IMAGE! SINCE YOU ARE ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?", YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE WORKING IN A STUPID KIDS SHOW LIKE YO-GABBA-GABBA OR THE WIGGLES! OR BETTER YET, WHY DON'T YOU REPLACE STEVE ON THE BLUES CLUES, AS WE ALL KNOW WHY HE'S ABOUT TO GET FIRED FROM IT!

(Joy is totally and utterly confused, as she had absolutely no idea what Daffy was talking about. Joy is now really starting to become concerned about him.)

Joy: I…..uhhhh…What?! Daffy, this is very concerning! People are watching and staring! Please! Calm down!

Daffy: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAGH! GASP! I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN! I JUST WANT MY DIET DR. KELP!

Velma:…..don't you mean, Diet Dr. Pepper?!

Daffy: WHATEVER! RRRRRAAGGGGHHHH!

(Now, Daffy's really starting to lose it. He begins to clench his fists, stiffen his arms and his knees. He squats like he's about to take a dump and begins to yell like a damn banshee. As he continues to scream, he yells rather unorthodox things, as Joy is scrambling on what to do to calm him down, along with the rest, including Velma. He yells a cry for help, for a certain agency….for god sakes, I better be payed triple for reading this!)

Daffy: JEEEEN! JEEEENNN! JENNNNNNN!

Cynthia: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING A RANDOM WOMAN'S NAME?! WHY?!

Daffy: JEN IS NOT JUST SOME RANDOM WOMAN! SHE IS VERY SPECIAL TO ME!

Sonic: OKAY? MAYBE IF SHE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW, SHE WOULD PROBABLY BE DEVESTATED AT THE SIGHT OF YOU LIKE…..WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!

(Daffy's screams grow louder and more angry. Veins pop out all over his head as he screams for Jen again.)

Daffy: JEN! JEEEEENNNNNNNNN!

Joy: DAFFY!

Velma: The police has probably been called about by now! If you don't stop now, you are going to get arrested!

Daffy: RREEAHHHHGGHHH! I DON'T CARE! I JUST NEEEEDDD MY AGENT TO COME TO ME!

Mary Poppins:….Wait! You're agent! What do you mean, by your agent?!

Daffy: JEN! JENNNNN! I KNOW THAT STATE FARM IS KEEPING YOU BUSY TODAY, BUT I DON'T CARE! PLEASE COME TO ME!

(Everyone grows silent…. again….)

Joy:…..wait….State Farm? What's tha….

(Daffy, in a last ditch effort to call upon the seemingly nonexistence insurance agent woman, recites the famous State Farm slogan.)

Daffy: LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR! STATE FARM IS THERE!

(Everyone grows silent once again…. the agent never appears…..Daffy's anger is close to exploding, as yells the slogan once again, this time will all of the might that he can muster. Everyone else, with the exception of Joy, screams at him, trying to calm him down, not realizing that they are just adding on to the problem. The authorities soon approach the house and assess the situation.)

Daffy: AAAUGH! FOR GOD SAKES, DO I HAVE TO SCREAM SO HARD, I PIERCE THE HEAVENS, JEN?!

Everyone: NO!

(Daffy screams so hard, he pierces the heavens. In fact, he screams so hard, he shatters the ear drums of the people in the neighborhood, including the ones that called the police in the first place. Daffy once again screams the State Farm slogan in a desperate attempt to summon his agent, Jen. This time, he howls more frivolously and more….voluptiou…oh I'm sorry, that wasn't really appropriate at all, I sincerely apologize. Give me a moment…(I clear my throat and prepare to start with the line, again. Taking deep breath, going deeper with each breath to the point of me coughing due to lack of oxygen. I am finally ready to read the most bizarre story I have ever read yet. My mojo is at peak. I ready myself to read the line again.) Okay, let's start over shall we? This time, he howls more frivolously and angrily than he has the previous time)

Daffy: LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR! STATE FAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM IS THHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone: DAAAFFYYY!

Daffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Daffy's screams become more and more similar to the sounds of your average gearshifts of a motor vehicle. Although, also similar to your average Dragon Ball Z character attempting to break their current limit, Daffy isn't trying to…oh wait, hold on….i think I've made yet another error…oh I see…..alright, I'm ready now. So apparently, Daffy was trying to "power up as he was yelling". Out of nowhere, someone unknown plays a certain theme to go with Daffy trying to hurt himself like this, let alone embarrass himself more than he already has. For you fans of the Dragon Ball Z series, remember the episode where Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 for the first time? Remember also, the theme of that transformation sequence? Well, someone unknown was blasting the theme since the start of his howls, regarding the State Farm agency. The harder he yelled and screamed, the more it sounded like a car accelerating into max speed, in a racing track comprised of only left turns. Let's not forget the fact that he has been holding in his own excrement ever since this bloody story began, so it's a miracle that he has not gone on himself. However, I'm afraid I may as well have jinxed the idea….so, whenever it happens, don't blame me. I'm only the narrator. The unknown person who was playing the music suddenly stopped when the authorities finally arrived…. or one authority. Daffy continues his howls, practically shattering the ear drums of his friends, until a blue haired policewoman in her motorcycle arrived at the scene. As the sounds of the sirens sink into the minds of everyone there(except Daffy) at the houses' entrance, everyone stopped(except Daffy) and looked at the policewoman. She seems firm yet tough at the same time. She slowly walks towards Daffy, as he still continues to howl for Jen….but not for long.)

Velma: Ah, finally! Thank god!

Sonic: Daffy! Shut up!

Cynthia: For goodness' sakes, Daffy!

Mary Poppins: The authorities are already here! Quiet yourself before you get yourself into more trouble!

Joy: Daffy, there's a police officer, right behind you!

(Daffy, above all else, disregarded the fact that the policewoman was right behind him…..Daffy once again yells helplessly for Jen's name….)

Daffy: PLLEAASSEE! COME TO ME, JENNY! I NEED YOU JENNNY! JEEEENNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(The police officer taps on Daffy's shoulder very firmly. Daffy continues to howl as he turns around. When he finally sees the officer, he stops yelling and is very startled. He sees a blue, spikey haired police woman with indigo and sky blue police dress, with red on the tip of the sleeves. She also seems to be carrying a black purse with her equipment inside, wearing white gloves and black stilettos. Daffy sees this woman, and is rather quite confused….well…quite scared as well.)

Daffy: Uhhh….hi….ummmm….officer…who are you?

Female Officer:….It's Jenny.

Daffy:…..i'm sorry?

(This is a character rather familiar to a very specific person. Cynthia, as soon as she saw her, immediately recognized the figure. She is from the same dimension as Cynthia, and much to the surprise, her real name is indeed Jenny. She is more recognized and respected however, by the name "Officer Jenny". Cynthia is surprised, of course, to see her in this situation, but is more concerned about halting the current situation all together. Sonic, due to reasons explained later, also recognized Jenny and feels the same way Cynthia is feeling. But, I'm getting a bit off track here, so I will continue the story. Now, Officer Jenny assess the scene as she begins to dwell into the situation.)

Daffy:….you are NOT the Jenny that I know. You should be wearing your State Farm uniform, Jenny!

Officer Jenny: Excuse me?! Don't you dare raise your voice at me! And that's OFFICER Jenny to you! Understand?! You are cleary mistaken!

Daffy….

(Everyone grows silent…..even Daffy…..(finally.))

Officer Jenny: Now, I have been called here due to a reported domestic disturbance. From the looks of things, I can clearly see who is causing it!

Daffy: WHAT?! I'M NOT CAUSING A DOME….

Officer Jenny: Daffy! End the Shouting!

Daffy: I'M NOT EVEN….

Officer Jenny: End the Shouting!

Daffy: BUT! BUTTT!

Officer Jenny: NO! BUTS! Unless, you want me to arrest you for disturbing the peace, as well as being difficult with a police officer! In that case, scream, scream like a wild Mankey for all I care! Scream so hard you pierce the heavens!

(Like he hasn't done that already…)

Daffy: WHHAT?! YOU CAN'T ARREST ME FOR…wait….what's a Mankey?!

Joy: Daffy…..just calm yourself, and take responsibility for your actions…please.

Daffy: BUT…ALL I WANTED WAS MY JENNNY!

Officer Jenny: Well, you got your wish, didn't you?!

(Velma grows a bit confused. However, she soon misinterprets what Daffy said and begins to scold him for it.)

Velma(shocked): GASP! DAFFY! SHAME ON YOU! Why would you even consider this?!

Officer Jenny: My words exactly!

Velma: Officer…I'm sorry, what was your name?

Officer Jenny: My name is Jenny, but it's Officer Jenny to you!

Velma: Ok. Officer Jenny, I am actually not pertaining to that!

(Everyone is confused and wonders what Velma is getting at?)

Sonic: Whaa…

Cynthia: You…. you're not?

Mary Poppins: Now, I'm hopelessly confused!

Joy: So am i….

Officer Jenny: Ok, so what ARE you pertaining to, Miss….

Velma: Velma. Velma Dinkley.

Officer Jenny: Miss Dinkley, what are you getting at?

(Velma grits her teeth in sheer shock and anger, as she shares an enraged glare at Daffy. Daffy, as always, reacts in pure confusion.)

Velma: Well, Officer…..SOMEBODY seems to be quite the dishonest one here!

(Mary Poppins is surprised at Velma's grammar and is quick to correct)

Mary Poppins: Hold on…. Velma, don't you mean "Somebody here is being dishonest among us all?"

Velma: Mary Poppins, please!

Mary Poppins: Well, I just wanted to….

(Officer Jenny quickly shuts the both of them up by being firm and assertive.)

Officer Jenny: ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anymore bickering from anyone, am I clear?

Mary Poppins: But, Officer, I was just letti…..

Officer Jenny: AM I CLEAR?!

(Mary Poppins and Velma quickly understood….Officer Jenny was quite clear.)

Mary Poppins: Sigh….Yes, Officer, I hear you quite clearly!

Velma: Same here…..

Officer Jenny: Good! Now, Miss Dinkely, continue with what you were saying.

Velma: Allright….as I was saying…..SOMEONE is being very dishonest here!

(Velma angrily glares at Daffy)

Daffy: What? Why are you staring at me like that?!

Velma: Don't you give me that, Mr. "MY Jenny"! I swear for you to even think of being unfaithful to…

(Sonic is now deeply shocked, as he is quick to interrupt Velma. He has an Idea of what Velma meant by that, but finds it extremely hard to believe.)

Sonic: Wait, hold on…

Velma: Sigh…. Sonic, what is it?!

Officer Jenny: This better be good, Sonic!

(With the cluster of events that have happened here under a short amount of time, Sonic did not want to deal with any of this anymore. Unfortunately, at this point, he has no choice but to deal with this. Afraid of what will come out of the question he is about to ask Velma, he bites the bullet, and asks.)

Sonic: Velma, what do you mean when you say Daffy is being "unfaithful" ?

Daffy: What? I'm not being unfaithful! Tina means the world to me!

(Everyone grew silent….wow, this is happening entirely too often. Sonic had a feeling that something like this would happen if he asked that question….he just didn't want to believe it.)

Sonic: Umm…..

Cynthia: Who is Tina?!

Velma: Tina Russo, is the name of Daffy's current steady girlfriend.

(Everyone,(with the exception of Officer Jenny, Velma and Joy), howls in shock and awe)

Everyone(except Jenny, Velma and Joy): Whhaaattttttttt?!

Velma: Shocker, huh?

Joy: Um, Shocker? I think it's wonderful that Daffy has someone to share his life with.

Velma: Not if he's clearly interpreting feelings for another woman…

Sonic: I'm shocked at the fact that he even has a girlfriend…

Cynthia: Ditto on that!

Daffy: What? I'm not…

Joy: Velma, I think you may have misinterpreted what he was saying?

Velma: Joy, no offense to you, but…why are you defending him? You don't even know him the way that I do.

Joy: Because, I don't think that Daffy would ever do something as awful as to cheat on a partner.

(Velma suddenly realize that, as stupid as Daffy is and can be, he would never do something as evil as that. She realizes that she was overreacting but is still upset at Daffy regardless for him causing this entire situation in the first place. She accepts that she was out of line, but for some reason, does not want to admit it.)

Velma: Grrr…sigh…for his sake, I hope that you are right!

Joy: I'm confident that I am right! And you should be too. One thing is for sure…All in all, you guys are friends. And no matter what happens…. that special bond should be intact and nourished, by the love and chemistry of two people. And you know what emotions that shows…. happiness and joy….and obstacles along the way are inevitable. But I've learned this: If we let are troubles bind us, then we won't be free to explore the infinite amounts of positivity that is just waiting to be taken by the inch. A endless pool of happiness is just waiting to be absorbed into your being and, it's right in all of our reaches. We just need to see that it's there and acknowledge it. But, knowing is half the battle….and you know what else? I know that this certain, spontaneous, unexpected event, will not damage your friendships with Daffy. Right?

(Joy's powerful words sunk into the minds of everyone else. Sonic, Cynthia, Mary Poppins, and Velma all understood and decided to not put more fuel into the fire….Joy then turns her attention to Daffy.)

Daffy: Ah, well thank you! At least someone understands!

Joy: Umm…Daffy, you are part of the problem as well. You have disturbed everyone in this neighborhood when you were screaming like a maniac. Not to mention the fact, that you have insulted and inconvenienced everyone here, with your tantrums and complete disregard for everyone's company …..especially your new neighbor.

(Daffy tried his hardest to come up with something to say. But he had nothing to say….)

Joy: Daffy, I am by no means, mad at you…. I'm just…. disappointed, you know? I just know, you are better than this but…. you really gave me a curve ball.

(Daffy came to a sudden realization, an epiphany if you will. At that point, he realized…he # $%ed up! He didn't know what to say or do. He knew that he could not undo what he had done. He had made a complete embarrassment of himself and he was too stupid to realize that. He feels truly sorry for what he's done and he finally breaks his silence.)

Daffy: …. I….i can't….sigh….

(Everyone is silent yet again…. for once, Daffy truly has the floor.)

Daffy: I feel like an ass….a really big one…...look at me! I…can't even….sigh I have no words….I lost myself…

(The gang was in awe and shock. Daffy is ACTUALLY apologizing for what he's done?...It seemed too good to be true…)

Daffy: Guys…I'm so sorry…. sigh…you deserve better than me as a roommate…..maybe I should…..move out and find somewhere else to live….

(Cynthia immediately stops Daffy right then and there. Everyone was surprised at what Daffy said, even Officer Jenny, who is neutral in this situation.)

Cynthia: Daffy, stop. Please….sigh…..We get it.

Daffy: Get what?...

Cynthia: The fact that you are actually feeling bad for what you caused and you are apologizing and taking responsibility for your actions….is a godsend. But, regardless, we don't want you to leave, Daffy.

(Daffy expected all of them, especially Cynthia to agree with him moving out. This is completely unexpected on his part….)

Daffy: Umm…. I'm sorry?

Cynthia: Daffy, I'm not saying that you don't have issues, because you do have issues…. ALOT of them. But, we're not going to abandon you because of that. As much as we all find you very unbearably difficult…..we all love you Daffy. That's not going to change.

Sonic: Sigh...to be blunt, I agree with her. Although, you are a huge pain in the ass…..i don't want you to leave either. Whatever problems we have, it can be worked out.

Mary Poppins: I agree as well. Your part of this new family, Daffy, and you will stay that way.

(Daffy felt a vibe of positive emotions flowing through him. He felt relieved…. lifted…enumerated….he felt a sense of righteousness and acceptance from the three accepting his stuttered apology, although still in shock at the fact that they accepted his apology in the first place. (My god, these characters get shocked ever so often, don't they?) Daffy starts to become emotional and starts to cry…. for once he doesn't howl…. but he silently tears up. Everyone sees this and becomes emotional as well, but not as much as Daffy is….)

Joy: Oh Daffy…. don't cry…

(Joy comes closer to Daffy and sees his emotional state at a close distance. Daffy looks at Joy upwards, since he is significantly shorter than her. Joy emits the warmest smile I've ever seen, and Daffy tears up even more. He ends up crying, surprisingly at a low volume, as Joy opens her arms, lays his head on top of her chest, and takes her other arm and wrapped it around Daffy. She gives him a warm, comforting hug, filled with love and happiness….and most importantly…. forgiveness….Daffy felt so warm that he let himself go and start to cry as hard as he could. Joy held him tightly yet comfortably at the same time, giving him the vibe that everything will be ok and everything will get better. Everyone else started to tear up as well, even Officer Jenny. Daffy felt….tranquill….so much that…he didn't want it to end. No, it wasn't romantic love or lust…it was just…..love….pure unadulterated, simple love between two people. As cheesy as that may sound, it felt so true and pure to Daffy. Then suddenly, out of sheer nowhere, a paper airplane flew in the house without anyone noticing, flying over the top of Officer Jenny's hat and hit dead center, towards the tail of Daffy Duck. Daffy notices this as soon as it hit, but he felt so tranquil and happy that he did not want to pick it up at all. It reads on the top of the paper plane: For Daffy Duck. Joy notices this, and picks up the paper, while still holding Daffy.)

Joy(with a smile): Hey Daffy, I think this is for you.

(Daffy acknowledges that and is happily curious. Joy gives him the paper.)

Daffy: Hmm….

(Daffy opens up the paper airplane and reads the note. He glares for a few seconds and suddenly his feeling of utter joy and happiness turn into unfortunate shock and surprise. Within the note, it said only 6 words, fully capitalized and bolded: I CALLED THE POLICE ON YOU!. At the end of the brief note, it states the initals MK. Daffy was confused and slowly building his anger again…..unfortunately. Daffy then noticed a presence in back of him. He crumples up the note with his bare hands and slowly turns around. Joy and the others wonder why the sudden mood swing hit Daffy so suddenly.)

Joy: Daffy…Daffy, what's wrong?

(As Daffy turns around fully, he sees a small figure with an ominous cape, across the street. Everyone else looked towards Daffy's direction to see what was going. All are in shock and awe to the mysterious figure. As the figure moved closer to their direction, his image appears to be quite unexpected. His body shape is literally that of a puffball. His armor appear not to be much, yet it is more than enough for him. With a dark cape, and golden sword to match, this "puffball" seems to be quite surprisingly formidable. His face is covered only by a metal mask showing only two ovals of light, resembling his eyes. Everyone else did not recognized him, except for two. Sonic and Cynthia has worked with this figure on a couple of projects and is shocked to know that he has been sucked into this pocket dimension. The two make it known that they knows this person…if you can call him a person)

Sonic: Wait….is that…..

Cynthia: Huh? Oh my god!

(The mysterious figure looks and stares into the direction of the gang. )

Sonic & Cynthia: META KNIGHT?!

(Indeed it was the mysterious anti-hero Meta Knight. Why or how he got here is completely unknown…along with the fact that he has been living across from the gang for three weeks and has not said a word nor visited. Meta Knight acknowledges their presence, but does not make time to get reacquainted.)

Cynthia: Meta Knight, it is you! How have you been?

Sonic: Yeah, man, it's been quite a bit!

Meta Knight: Hello Cynthia and Sonic. As much as I would love to get reacquainted with you both, I am unfortunately angered! The reasoning for this is quite obvious, as I have business with the loud black duck in front of you.

(Daffy appears silent, growing angrier and angrier. His body starts to shake with angriness. His teeth grit and clench as everyone grows concerned…..again…..)

Joy: Daffy, please tell me what's wrong!

Mary Poppins: Daffy, for heavens sakes, we just forgave you!

(Daffy's eyes begin to twitch….and twitch…and twitch as he stares angrily toward Meta Knight. Meta Knight appears to be baiting Daffy into a trap.)

Officer Jenny: Daffy? Don't get any bright ideas you hear?

Velma: What is UP with you?!

Joy…..Please, Daffy….

(Daffy is at the peak of rage and anger! He clenches his fist so hard, they lock tight. He begins to shake erratically to the point of awakening. Officer Jenny is prepared to reprimand Daffy if he attempts anything.)

Officer Jenny: Mr. Meta Knight, please go back to your home. I will handle this from here, so don't you worry.

Meta Knight: I won't be doing that!

Officer Jenny: I beg your parden?

(Meta Knight raises his sword, known as Galaxia and aims towards Daffy Duck, who is on the tip of explosion)

Meta Knight: FIGHT ME, DAFFY DUCK! IF YOU DARE!

(Meta Knight challenges Daffy Duck to a duel…and not the kind with children's card games….an actual battle to the death…Daffy could not take it anymore and he has released all of his anger in an awakening explosion! )

Daffy: WRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(With a raging howl, Daffy once again pierces the heavens with his god like growl! Everyone is affected by this ear shattering sound of his super scream and they all cover their ears. Meta Knight stands still and does not move an inch, battle ready to combat him.)

Daffy: NOW I'M TRRRUUULLLY ANGRY! FRIIIEEEEEZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!

(Meta Knight is suddenly confused by the howl Daffy just made.)

Meta Knight: …who is Frieza?

Daffy: RRRRRREEEEEUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Joy: DAFFY, NO!

(Daffy suddenly bolts from the house, and goes after Meta Knight. He intentionally runs away from Daffy, further baiting him. Everyone runs after the both of them in broad daylight. It's a miracle to know that the other neighbors did not bat an eye whatsoever. Amazing isn't it? To think that they would not give a damn…well, anyway…time passes. The chase goes on for about 8 hours, to the point of them being scattered and tired…. except Meta Knight. It was almost 11:00pm. Daffy has arrived at a strange random house that he has not seen before. Since he was tired, he couldn't think straight, so he bolted towards the house. He sees that there was an outside pool in the back of the house so he bolts straight there. He had lost Meta Knight, along with everyone else, and he was alone. But he didn't care about that right that second, as he just wants to cool off for a little bit. The pool he sees in front of him was as large as the dining hall table in Hogwarts. He feels so relieved to find a water source after an 8-hour straight chase going nowhere, he makes no hesitation to attempt to dive right in…like the idiot he is, he shouts as he readies his jump, with no regard to the person living in the house nearby)

Daffy: CANNONBALL!

(Daffy attempts to dwell into the pool, when he is stopped by a mysterious figure with a uprising voice.)

Mysterious Man: Wait, no! Stop! Hold it right there!

(Daffy is startled at first, but then becomes strangely calm. He has been dealt with so many surprises today that he is not surprised by this encounter at all…at least at first. The figure comes closer to Daffy and it is revealed to be a rather influential figure. The man was wearing an all purple robe the letter "W" written in fine cursive. Daffy felt like he has seen that particular font before but didn't believe it to be true. Then when he saw his orange, curly hair and the light brown top hat that he is wearing, it came to him. He did not believe it…..he had only known about him through his products of candy, but he did not know that he had actually existed until now.)

Daffy: I…. can't…. even…. right now…

(It was true…..the rumors, legends, and tales…..were all true. Standing before him was…..the legendary, zany, and whimsical pioneer of candy himself, Willy Wonka. Daffy still could not believe his eyes at the fact that he was looking at Wonka himself in person, in the bloody flesh. Daffy's pupils dilate at the sheer site of his awe.)

Daffy(shocked):….ahhhhhhhhhh….

(Wonka appears surprised but asked the question that was on his mind for the past minute or so)

Wonka(troubled): I have three questions for you, stranger, but I will ask you them one at a time. First off…..who are you? You seem to be a strange, anthromorphic animated duck and I'm curious as to why you even exist in the first place.

Daffy: Oh, but of course! Where are my manners? My name is Daffy Duck, Mr. Wonka! I'm sure you have heard of me!

(Wonka does not appear to recognize the name at all…)

Wonka: If I had heard of your name, I would have recognized your image as well. I'm afraid I have never heard of you before, Mr. Daffy Duck.

(Daffy is sad again, to hear that from his mouth)

Daffy(disappointed): Awww…

Wonka: Now, for my second question. Why on earth did you break into my property and attempt to jump into my Pool of Flowing Chocolate?

Daffy: Because!

Wonka: Because of what, may I ask?

(Daffy was hesitant at first to tell him what is going on at the current moment. He then implanted in his mind for some reason, that Wonka will protect him from the upcoming onslaught that he knows its coming. So, he bites the bullet and he tells him what's going on….for a price.

Daffy: If I tell you, you need to give something to me in return. It's a life or death situation for me and I want to benefit from my suffering as much as I can, you know. I gotta get mullah somehow!

(Wonka is surprised…. And due to the fact that Daffy is trying to solicit a bribe from Daffy, he is also quite insulted.)

Wonka: Are you trying to solicit a bribe from me?

(Daffy thought about that question really hard…he realized that he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go home, but has no way of doing so….he felt isolated and alone. Therefore, he didn't care. He agrees with Wonka as he is trying to solicit a bribe from him.)

Daffy: You know what? Yes! Yes, I am! So, if you would like to know why I am here, it'll cost ya! You will be handsomely rewarded with…the right donations.

Wonka: That phrase just lead me into my third question: Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police on you? I can charge you for….

Daffy: Listen, bub! I'm already running from the police and chasing the person who called the police on me, and you don't even…

Wonka: Wait…. You are already running from the police?!

Daffy: Well….I'm running from an insanely hot blue haired policewoman….and my friends…..and running after the armored puffball who called her on me…..

(Wonka feels more confused as Daffy continues to talk…)

Daffy: I originally wanted my State Farm agent to get me out of a certain situation…then everything went to bloody hell.

Wonka: I would appreciate it if you were to talk without the use of swearing. It's not necessary….

Daffy: I really don't care at this point!

Wonka: Well, you should! You are in already enough trouble as it is, and it wouldn't be smart for you to push this any further.

Daffy: But….i really don't…

Wonka: And also….why were you going to jump in my chocolate pool of flow?! If you know me so well, you should know that my liquid chocolate must not be touch by human hands!

(Daffy took a moment to realize what Wonka just said to him. He sensed an immediate technicality.)

Daffy: Wait… so I can touch it?!

Wonka: No, I said! You cannot touch my chocolate!

Daffy: But I'm not human, I'm just a forest animal.

(Wonka grows angry due to Daffy being a smart Alec about the technicality of the rule of Wonka's liquid chocolate. He is insulted, mortified, and thrown off. Wonka retorts with a snappy come back!)

Wonka: …

(Never mind, that was just him being silent. Sigh, How disappointing…..)

Daffy: What? You did say you didn't want any "Human hands" touching the chocolate. So, that means…

Wonka: Nothing! It means NOTHING!

(Wonka is quickly becoming supremely annoyed)

Daffy: Oh lighten up! I'm only to take a quick dip!

Wonka: No! Don't you dare! I am not having another Augustus Gloop type incident!

(Daffy Duck knew that infamous incident all too well….. after all….. he did see the movie.)

Daffy: Meh, I'm going in it!

(Daffy runs to the pool to take a quick dip in it. Wonka chases after him, in attempt to stop him. Now, here's a question you might ask yourself: Where are all of the Oompa-Loompas? Shouldn't they be helping Wonka with his security breach? Well unfortunately, in the estate, none of his Oompa-Loompas live with him. In fact, they were all scattered all across the planet that they are on currently and Wonka hasn't found a single one yet. So, he was all in his lonesome in stopping this pervervial, atrociously ignorant duck from soiling his precious, freshly made chocolate. At least…. Not for long. Suddenly, a certain familiar voice echoes!

Joy: Daffy! Daffy! I hear your voice! Where are you?!

(It's none other than Joy. Daffy heard her voice and felt slightly relieved.)

Daffy: Joy? Is that you?! Oh thank god!

(Although, she wasn't the only who was noticed his presence)

Officer Jenny: Daffy! I know you are here! Stop running! It's over!

Growlithe: Growwww!

(Officer Jenny noticed Daffy's voice and sprints at high speeds with her Growlithe beside her. Joy and Jenny are running from opposite directions to Wonka's estate. Daffy and Wonka stopped dead in their tracks, and notice the two woman bolting towards their direction.

Wonka: Aaugh! Now, what?! Are those your friends I presu-

(He suddenly realized that Daffy is not near him. He is near something however: the chocolate pool. Wonka turns around and sees just that after that brief distraction he had a moment ago. He is beyond mortified and howls at Daffy in a last ditch effort to save his beloved chocolate pool.)

Wonka: DAFFY! IF YOU PUT ONE HAND ON THAT CHOCOLATE! I WILLL…

(Joy and Officer Jenny arrive at the pool area. They both see not only Daffy about to cannonball into the chocolate pool, but Wonka cringing at the site of it! Joy yells for Daffy in attempt to stop him for making a huge mistake.)

Joy: Daffy! Please listen to me! We've been searching for you all day…please come home….don't make this any harder than it has to be!

(Daffy hears Joy's voice. He stops in his tracks. Conflicted, he retorts to Joy)

Daffy: I know…I'm sorry! But, let me at least cool off before we head out!

(Joy is now getting a bit frustrated with him….)

Joy: No, Daffy! No! You need to stop!

Officer Jenny: Daffy, you are under arrest either way! You might as well stop now, before you make things anyworse!

Growlithe: Grow!

(Wonka notices and examines the two worried women….he can tell already that Daffy has better friends then he deserves. However, Daffy doesn't seem to be listening to reason at all, and Wonka can't do much about it. Joy is tired and exhausted, but is aiming tirelessly to reason with him. Officer Jenny, however has had enough of this wild goose chase, and decides to take matters a different!)

Officer Jenny: Rrrrr! That's it! I am DONE with this!

(She readies to make a command to her Growlithe to make an attack!)

Joy: Wait…Officer, what are you doing?

Wonka: What are you planning to do, Officer?...

Officer Jenny: THIS! ARCANINE! FLAMETHROWER!

(Wait…..hold on…did she just….no, that can't….hold on, let me reread that…(I reread the line I just read….my worst fears have been realized…..oh dear god! Have mercy! Officer Jenny got the name of her Pokemon…..WRRONNGGG!)

Growlithe:…..

(Growlithe is silent, ignoring Jenny's command. He has become tired of her getting his name wrong for quite some time now, and frankly he is tired of it. He has had…..enough! Growlithe becomes filled with blistering rage, growing deeper and deeper with every growl. Jenny notices this and is quite confused!)

Officer Jenny: Arcanine?!...Arcanine, what are you waiting for?! Use Flamethrower now!

Joy: Umm, Officer….. I think you are making him upset!

Wonka: Your pet seems highly troubled!

(Growlithe has had enough! To denounce his max rage, he howls a terrible roar!)

Growlithe: rrrrRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!

(The Growlilte turns around toward the direction of Jenny, Joy, and Wonka. They are shocked and confused as to why (although they shouldn't be either) Jenny tries one more time to reason with her Pokémon. )

Officer Jenny: Hey! What are you doing?! Arcanine, what is the matter?! Why are you so mad?!

(The enraged Growlithe makes no hesistation! Instead of Flamethower, he utilizes Flame Wheel to spin himself all around Joy, Jenny and Wonka, barring them within a wall of fire! There is no escape from it whatsoever! The three have realized what's going on right now….it was hard to grasp but….he has gone rogue. Officer Jenny's Growlithe has turned on all of them….now, if she actually knew his proper name, they would not be in this unexpected situation right now. Daffy notices it as he is about to jump into the pool the ring of fire that the three are incarcerated in. He is now conflicted…..)

Daffy: What?...What is going on? What is…..

(The Growlithe then calls for Daffy!)

Growlithe: Grow! Grow,grow…Grow!

Daffy: Hmm?

(They size each other up with a long, hard stare. The stare lasted for….oh would you look at that…the stare lasted for no longer than 5 minutes…..seriously…..while the other three are burning to a crisp, they waste their time having a staring contest! Until, Daffy realizes why….why Growlithe did what he did!)

Daffy: Wait…. what? Gasp! Really?!

(The Growlithe nodded as he just gave Daffy the go ahead…for HIS OWN ESCAPE!)

Daffy: Thanks Growlithe! You're the best! But first things first!...

(With no one stopping him, Daffy runs to the chocolate pool. He frolics ever so happily as he prepares to make one, large, cannonball jump! Growlithe watches Daffy and smiles ever so proudly. He smiles so proudly in fact, that he sheds a few tears. We don't know why he is crying over Daffy being free, but that is entirely beyond me! Joy, Jenny and Wonka are frozen, hesistant at what the Growlithe just did!)

Officer Jenny: But….Arcanine…..why?!

(Jenny just made the Growlithe even more angry! With no hesitation, Growlithe uses Flame Wheel again, creating a second, more wider ring of fire around the three! But Daffy didn't care….he just want to get in the chocolate pool. With a final saying, he make the triumphant jump!)

Daffy: I DON'T WANNA WAIT…FOR MY LIIIFFFFEEE, TO BEEE OVVVEEERRRRR! YYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

(Daffy makes the cannonball drop, as he begins to plummet to the pool of chocolatey goodness! Wonka's heart sinks and Joy sighs in utter disbelief! Officer Jenny does not know what to do anymore! She is entirely out of options at the moment! Daffy finally drops into the creamy pool of absolute delight. As soon as his taste buds hit the liquid chocolate, Daffy knew, that he was in heaven! Wonka yells to the top of his lungs, as his world falls apart completely! He didn't care anymore….he just let everything go….and screamed so hard…that he pierced the heavens!)

Wonka: NOOOOO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL CHOCOLATE! ITS RUUUIIIIINNNNNEEEDDDD! RUINED!

(He screams, he shouts…..he lets it all out! Wonka's howls were so great, that the entire area heard. However, none of the other search party has heard it surprisingly and their location is currently unknown. They are indeed nowhere to be found whatsoever, so at this moment, the rest of the cast are indeed not relevant. Daffy is swimming in chocolate heaven right now, as all of his worries, fears, and stresses all drowned away as he does every swimming maneuver imaginable! He was enjoying himself….until suddenly…his stomach growls erratically! Daffy starts to become very uncomfortable, almost as if….a pile of rocks is trying to excavate Daffy's extremetes and….oh dear god…..no….no!...NO! NOOOOO! DON'T TELL ME THAT DAFFY DUCK IS ABOUT TO GO KAKA IN WILLIE WONKA'S CHOCOLATE POOL! NO! THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WONT I…need a minute….I'm going to take….a 5 minute break.)

(2 hours later…..)

(Okay…..sigh….moving on…..Daffy completely forgot to go to the bathroom today and is inches away from making the biggest mess of his life. And to make things worse…..he's going in someone else's pool. Daffy feels the struggle of his buttocks clenching, keeping the poo in. He clenches himself along with it, trembling and shaking erratically. His eyes begin to pop out his eye sockets, and his whole body becomes numb. Daffy is losing this tug of war with his body. Alas, with all of his strength, he cannot hold it in much longer. The poop is indeed too strong for Daffy to handle…He is inches away from giving up, but like the fool that he is, he still strains himself on keeping the poop in, delaying the inevitable. Daffy grits his teeth and growls like the average gearshifts of a motor vehicle. With the remaining might that he has left, he emits his final growls!)

Daffy: RRRRHRRGRHRRGRGRHRGRHRGRRHRRRHHRRG!rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Daffy reaches his peak limit! Veins being to pop out of his head! His eyes become bloodshot! He is at point of near anyneruism! But it was no use! The poop! It's too strong! And eventually…..finally…..he becomes overwhelmingly numb. He can't hold it in anymore! Daffy finally accepts this fate. He had to simply….Let it Go!)

Daffy: WWWOOOAAAHAHHHHH! AAHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! GASP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(And Daffy did just that…he felt absolutely relieved…..and tranquil…..he was happy again. But, there was one thing that he misaccounted for…..the amount of excrement that he is releasing! Suddenly, a large rumble emits from Daffy! It begins to shake up the entire estate! Joy, Jenny and Wonka feel the rumble, thinking it was a random earthquake…an earthquake that they thought the Growlithe was causing. Keep in mind that they are so disoriented that they are so confused as to what's going on. Oh by the way, the Growlithe is not a Growlithe anymore, as it just recently evolved into an Arcanine! Upon this transformation, the newly awaken Arcanine created two more rings of fire around the three to make sure that they do not escape! The Arcanine is at the peak of total enragement! As Daffy finished "excreating", he feels absolutely relieved….and free. All of that anger, hate, rage, and hormonal tension….were released in one natural clense!

Daffy: Ahhhhh…finally…it feels so good! I…

(Daffy suddenly realizes that he needed to get out of here. Not realizing that Wonka's chocolate pool is now filled with his …"bowel excavations" , he exits the pool and makes a run for it….as he runs towards the exit, he looks back at Arcanine….he tears up. In fact, both of them tear up at the sight of each other! With one final blink, Daffy leaves for the exit…)

Daffy: I'm finally free from….

(Suddenly, a shadowy figure warps behind him. It was Meta Knight! Daffy has been caught in his rather clever trap! )

Daffy: Woah….what the….

Meta Knight: Go…..to sleep!

(Meta Knight covers Daffy in his dimensional cape. Lights flickers and Celestial Bodies all flood Daffy's mind. It completely overwhelms him! He can't take anymore! It's almost as if he is going through….A TIME WAARRRPPPP! Within a split second…..his mind was blank. Daffy is unconscious. Suddenly, Daffy is sent into this blank room. He wonders where he is.)

Daffy: Huh?...Wh…Where am i?

(The room is undoutably quiet. In fact…it was too quiet! Sounds of boots begin to emit. The sounds become louder and louder, as Daffy notices a woman's presence. She seemed to have long pigtales, with a black and red corset costume/dress. As she came closer to Daffy, her appearance became quite clear to Daffy. Her makeup, was that of a female clown, but not of the average design. With a sly smile and her hip swaying…she speaks.)

?: Well, well, well! Fancy meeting you here, puddin' !

Daffy: Huh? What in god's name are you saying, crazy woman?!

?: Crazy? Well, I never! You seem to be very Naughty, aren't ya? Keep being like that, and Doctor won't give you a lollipop, puddin'

Daffy: MY NAME'S NOT PUDDIN! STOP CALLING ME PUDDIN'! Wait…puddin'?

(Daffy soon realizes that there is only one person who says that word in a specific consistency as he has just heard.)

Daffy: Gasp! No! It can't be...LOOK HERE, TOOTS! IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE, IM GONNA….

(The mysterious woman immediately stops Daffy mid-sentence.)

?: Aww…that's so cute!

Daffy: …what?

?: Are you actually trying to scare me? Ha! Well, Mister, I've seen scary and to be blunt with ya, you don't have his smile….

Daffy: No…..don't tell me…

(The woman is finally revealed to Daffy…and to be quite honest…he is quite terrified!)

Daffy: Kill me…

?: Oh, I'm sorry puddin'! Where are my manners! Let me introduce myself. The name's Harley Quinn! Nice to meet ya!

Daffy:…...crap!

To be continued in part 2: Daffy and Joy get a Job Interview!


End file.
